Thinking of You, Two
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Haru's thoughts drift to what he really wants when he's alone in the bathtub. Now extended to comprise of a trilogy of one-shots focusing on Haru's fantasies and thoughts about Rin and Makoto.
1. Thinking of You Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

Pairings: implied Haru/Rin, Haru/Makoto, Marinka

Warnings: m/m sexual relations, masturbation, sexual fantasy

Thanks to Lunar Pull for the beta!

* * *

**Thinking of You... Two**

The water was warm as Haru lay in the bathtub, his head under the water, his eyes closed, listening to the sound of his own heartbeat in his chest, submerged and feeling the small eddies each tiny movement he made around his body.

He held his breath for as long as he could until he finally breeched the surface, shaking his head and feeling the water droplets cascade from his hair down his face. The water slid down his neck as Haru sat up, the pathways of the drops going down his shoulders, his chest, descending back down to join the rest of the water in the tub. He watched one droplet on his chest and he traced it with a finger, over his pectoral muscles, over his stomach, over his abs and then as it disappeared into the water. Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let a hand touch his wet naked chest with more intent, more purpose, the initial stirrings of arousal in his gut.

The room was warm, steam rising and as usual, he was not naked, the swimming shorts he always wore covering his thighs and groin but in this circumstance, Haru liked it, the restriction of fabric adding something to the tease until he couldn't take it anymore and would release his cock and stroke himself to completion.

Haru was nothing if not patient, dedicated, and even when he touched himself, he did so with a level of focus. No one knew, after all. He didn't care as this is what he liked, what he enjoyed, as he tweaked one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers and letting out a breathy sigh before he ghosted his hand further downwards, his own abdominal muscles fluttering.

The water helped with his fantasy but it wasn't what he thought of as he teased himself, his hand slipping under water and rubbing lightly over his hardening dick, the touch light, and the Lycra of his shorts beginning to stretch. He thought about things he shouldn't. Rin at first.

He thought about Rin, about his eyes and the curve of his back, of his sharp eyes and his hair, and his teeth. He wondered if he'd cut his tongue if they kissed and then he liked the idea of blood between their mouths as their tongues fucked each other's mouths. It would be aggressive with Rin, Haru knew that, his hand palming himself a little more roughly at the thought of his old friend. They'd both push and pull, hands in each other's hair, Haru imagined the encounter in a shower, the slick tiles under foot, both of them in their swim suits, both getting hard as Rin pushed him to a wall first. Haru would let him, assert that dominance with him that Rin needed, and Rin would rake his teeth down his throat, and bite at the juncture of neck and shoulder, maybe draw blood and lick at him, mouth at his skin, and Haru would be so hard, and so turned on and so needy, he'd capitulate. Only a little. Only so much. As he would demand, Rin's mouth on his mouth again, and he would surprise him, make his eyes widen as he touched his cock through material and he would regain some control.

Haru would use his legs and his hand on Rin's hard dick and they would end up on the floor, and Haru would be removing slick tight material and he would kiss and lick at Rin's body, worship strong thighs, toned arms, amazing muscles and they'd battle, compete, just as in the pool.

As Haru imagined Rin, his cock had reached full hardness and the friction of his hand against the material was good, but not quite good enough, so he reached his hand down into the waistband, sliding the material down to mid thighs and touching his dick, it jutting out of the water. He slid his hand down its length, water and soap residue making his movements slick and perfect and he let a moaned "Rin" escape his lips as he thought of it being Rin's hand.

Rin wouldn't be gentle so Haru wasn't, fisting his cock, going fast, his eyes squeezing shut as he imagined it. It would be all about a battle for dominance and who could fuck who. And Haru liked the idea, the fight, their fingernails deep in each other's skin, their mouths biting down on each other and he imagined Rin, on his hands and knees in from of him, Haru's fingernails embedded in his skin as he fucked him, listening to Rin grit his teeth and demand him to go harder and faster.

The image, the idea of Rin naked and covered in bite marks and scratches was nearly too much so Haru stilled his hand, ran his fingers up to his chest again and changed the fantasy in his head to that of Makoto.

With Makoto it would be different as he was everything Rin wasn't. Yet it didn't mean that the thought didn't arouse him. Haru let his thumb tease the tip of his cock, feeling the slickness of his pre-cum and he raised it to his lips to taste it, imagining he was offering it to Makoto.

He would be such an unselfish lover, Haru thought, his perfect body on top of his, and Makoto would make sure everything was good for him. He knew that, his mouth would wrap around his cock as his fingers slid inside him and instead of the shower stalls in a pool changing room, it would be on a bed and they would've stripped each other out of clothes, slowly, gently, until Makoto would get to his swim shorts and laugh at him – so open and honest, before he removed them. Haru wouldn't feel shy with Makoto but it would be different as his lips would worship his skin, his tongue would flick over his nipples, dip into his belly button, and long licks would trail up the length of his cock.

Haru's let his hand slowly run over his cock, imagining it to be Makoto's hand, as he brought his other under the water, rolling his balls and enjoying the sensation. As Makoto would be inside him, Haru would let that, and he would be perfect, and gentle. He would rain kissing over Haru's face, say his name breathily all the while slamming his hips into his and stroking Haru's dick. It would make his body feel like he was on fire, he would wrap his legs tight around Makoto's firm waist and he would thrust his body up to meet his, revelling in the feel of their skin slapping together.

The hand on his cock sped up and Haru knew he was close, the thoughts, his fantasies providing all he needed but then he let the image shift to what he really desired, something that could not and would not ever happen as he imagined being at school, after hours, and Rin was there and Makoto was there. And they were both touching him, kissing him, and Rin was behind him, grinding his hard cock against Haru ass as he sucked at his neck, while Makoto was removing his pants and sliding to his knees, taking him in his mouth. Rin was smirking into his skin, watching over his shoulder as Makoto sucked him. Rin stopped just teasing, his fingers travelling down his back to his lower back, tingling as he reached lower, lower, Haru unable to do anything but moan their names as his own fingers replicated the movement, entering his body, as he imagined Rin's would do.

The images were too much as were the sensations shuddering through his nerves. He stroked himself faster, the water splashing as he imagined Makoto's mouth and Rin's fingers inside him and tongue on his neck, and he felt climax approach, his thighs tense and body scream in pleasure as he came, sticky, hot, white, joining the water in the tub.

"Makoto," he whispered, imagining his hands in his friends brown hair and how he would look up and smile at him after Haru had come in his mouth.

"Haru?"

The voice was not part of his fantasy – as it was too clear, too real, too sharp and he looked to see Makoto in the doorway, fully aware of what had just happened. Haru's fingers were still even wrapped around his spent cock.

"This - " Haru started.

He couldn't say it wasn't what it looked like as it was exactly what it looked like so instead, he looked away, to the wall as he heard Makoto's footsteps across the tiny room. He felt a shame and embarrassment that he couldn't describe – how did you tell your best friend you got off on a threesome fantasy that included him? Haru wasn't sure but he then felt a big hand on his shoulder.

"Haru? It's okay."

Haru turned and looked up into Makoto's big green eyes and he was smiling, only a little but his face was soon far too close and their lips were brushing, meeting tentatively. It was Haru's first kiss so he assumed it was also Makoto's and he enjoyed the gentle slide of tongue and lips, even after the embarrassment. Even though he was naked and Makoto was fully dressed. Even though where Makoto's hand was, Haru burned.

As Makoto moved away, their lips parting and he gently touched Haru's jaw making him look up into his eyes.

"I think like that too…"

Haru didn't know what to say – he wasn't going to tell him about Rin being part of the fantasy too but he found himself looking into Makoto's eyes and seeing admiration and want and Haru wanted too.

He found himself standing, wet, hopping out of the tub and kissing Makoto with all the fire of the feelings his fantasies created. And as they touched and kissed and tumbled through Haru's home to the bedroom, he replaced his fantasies with reality only briefly thinking, once, what it would be like if Rin was there too.


	2. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**Part Two**

**Two's Company... Three's a Crowd**

It was a cold night as Haru slowed his pace to a jog as he approached his home. His breathing was a little laboured, sweat was pooling at the back of his neck and his muscles were aching from the strain he had put himself through but it was all worth it. Haru liked to push his body, the feel of his muscles contracting and the satisfaction of the aches proving his work out had been effective. It had worked as a method of making him focus, forget, and not think about the confusing feelings in his gut.

Since the fateful day that Makoto had walked in on him in the tub, he and Makoto had started a relationship that extended far beyond friendship. Even as he slowed his pace to a walk and the cold frigid air seemed to whistle through his clothes, Haru still felt hot as he thought about all the things he had done with his best friend since then. The afternoons spent at Haru's house where they worked out all the things that turned each other on, the lying on his bed and touching each other slowly, enjoying each kiss, grope, hand job and blow job. They'd made love and fucked and all of it had been done in the short few months since that first kiss – wet, hot, sloppy.

It was enough just to think of Makoto for Haru's body to start to respond even though he was tired. Even though he had been running for six miles and he had done so to forget about all those things. Not that he wanted to forget Makoto, his green eyes, the way his hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it aside automatically, the way he gave that smile when Haru stripped for him that was in admiration as though he still couldn't believe what they did and what they'd become. Haru didn't want to forget the way his breath hitched as he came and the way he said his name so deep, so perfect, a murmured "Haru" pressed into his skin.

He didn't want to forget Makoto. But a part of him hoped that his run meant that Makoto wouldn't be waiting for him, wouldn't have called him, wouldn't want him tonight as he was still angry at himself, embarrassed even. He knew it was probably hopeless as he arrived at his house knowing how Makoto would just enter his house, would wait for him in his bed and while that thought made Haru a little breathless, tonight it did so for the wrong reason. And it was all because of last night.

Last night they had been in Haru's bed, rushing as Makoto didn't want to be late back home, his parents having chastised him for a few late nights and they'd rushed each other out of clothes, their school uniforms discarded on the way to the bedroom, rubbing up against each other as they both liked. Makoto had given him that honest smile that made Haru shiver as they made it to crumpled sheets, it taking little time for them to be in a favoured position on the bed, and for Haru to be on his hands on knees, Makoto slick and sliding into him, his lips on his shoulders, mouthing down his spine.

Makoto's fingers had been tight on his hips, digging in, as he pounded into him hard, his hips thrusting forward and a hand reached to Haru's cock, stroking him roughly, fast, a punishing rhythm. He'd pushed back into Makoto, panted, barely able to see through his sweaty hair and yet even as Makoto fucked him, Haru's mind had wandered. Maybe it was the position, maybe it had been the fact that they had seen Rin swim recently – the way he smirked in challenge, the way his eyes were so damn startling, the way his teeth glinted and all of that combined with his lithe body – different to Makoto's – but Haru had found himself imagining Rin there too.

At first he imagined that Rin was watching them, his eyes heavy lidded, stroking himself and instructing them what to do and for some reason that idea turned him on more than he would've thought.

Haru had bit down on his lower lip as though the pain would stop the inappropriate fantasy and then he'd imagined Rin hopping up onto the bed from his position and was in front of Haru.

"Stop," he'd whisper and Haru imagined Makoto stopping for that brief moment as Rin grabbed his chin, smirked broadly and then brought Haru's mouth to his dick.

It was then that the word had been mumbled out, fumbled over from his chapped lips and he said "Rin" during sex – not "Makoto" whose hands were wrapped around him, who was touching him, who was currently deep inside him, whose lips were kissing at his neck and lapping at his sweat – no he'd said Rin.

For a moment, Makoto had stopped but then continued, his pace even faster and Haru almost felt like there was some anger behind his actions, there were no whispered affectionate terms as he came, and while Haru came, hot, white, sticky, he felt a guilt that rolled around in his stomach as he lay down in the wet spot. Makoto had barely said anything as he dressed and only muttered a "see you at school" as he left.

Haru had felt guilty all day, hardly spoken at school and barely slept the night and he hoped the run would make him feel better – the high of endorphins from exercise replacing the thoughts spinning around his head. It hadn't worked as he entered his home and took a few cautious steps trying to assess whether Makoto was there. There were no shoes at the door nor sign of a jacket so he sighed, relief flooding through him. He was still not ready to explain himself – still not ready to discuss it properly and while he wanted to say something, Haru didn't know what to say so he was glad he would be able to jump into the bath, wash his sweaty skin and roll into his bed without thought.

He walked slowly through the house, thought briefly about food, mackerel maybe, but he sensed the movement before it happened. But only a moment before. It didn't give him time to react, only time to expect it as he was pounced on, his body pushed hard against the wall, his hands attempted to brace himself as his chest and head met the wall a little roughly and a body was pressed hard against him. He was dizzy – from the run, from the attack and from the firm touch of a strong body and that dizziness only increased as a mouth licked at his sweaty neck and a hand reached around his body, touching his groin, his cock quickly hardening at the attention as he felt a hard dick grind against his ass.

The mouth on his neck bit down and Haru moaned, throwing his head back and his cock was fully hard then, a laugh heard against his skin and it was very clear that it was not Makoto behind him. He knew it wasn't from the first moment of aggression, the smell different, the touch different – more aggressive, more violent, and it was confirmed when a mouth bit down and the tongue lapped.

"Rin," he moaned as the hand was down his sweat pants, stroking him firmly, powerless to do anything but submit.

Rin was pushing him hard against the wall, grinding his dick forcefully into his ass and his fist was around Haru's cock, the feel of it rough but perfect, the bite in his neck stinging as he felt his body tremble against the onslaught. He couldn't think, could only try and hold himself up as Rin's hand brought him closer and closer, the thumb was at the slit, teasing, picking up the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip and spreading it down his cock and Haru groaned as he felt his thighs tense, his dick twitch.

"Come for me, Haru," Rin said, his voice low and he ground into him hard, his hand going faster and Haru's hips thrust forward into the channel Rin's hand had made and he came, pulsing against those fingers and his sweatpants.

Rin continued to grind against his ass until Haru felt him shudder behind him, a gasp escaping his lips as he came and Haru leaned forward against the wall – exhausted from the run and the hand job. He felt Rin move away but he couldn't look then, couldn't see him as all he could do was lean his forehead against the wall and feel sick.

The word across his lips then was not Rin's name as his body came down from its high – it was Makoto's said with guilt and self-loathing.

"Haru… it's okay."

Haru looked up then as he observed Makoto stood, clearly having been there for some time and Rin had walked to lean against the wall opposite. He looked between the two of them, Rin looking a little bored as Makoto approached Haru, his face not angry, only a smile on his face that Haru still found reassuring despite what had just happened.

"I know you want both of us," he said gently, his thumb on Haru's jaw, lifting his face to look him in his deep green eyes. "And that's okay with me."

He blinked at the statement and said nothing as Makoto's lips touched his gently until he moved back, Haru's eye glancing towards Rin who had watched the kiss.

"It's okay with us," Rin confirmed, meeting Makoto's eye.

"If that's okay with you?" Makoto asked – his face concerned, his eyes searching Haru's face.

And Haru didn't know what to say, to explain how he felt at Makoto being okay with this, the desires he tried to suppress but he didn't, instead, all he could do was kiss Makoto in thanks – deeply, passionately, running his fingers to where he was hard, stroking him through material as their mouths opened sloppily, the kiss becoming more heated. He heard Rin cough and he pushed away from Makoto's chest and he looked between his two childhood friends, the looks of desire mirroring what he felt and he answered then.

"Let's go to bed… the three of us."

Little else was said the rest of night apart from three names and murmured curses as some of Haru's fantasies started to come to life in his darkened bedroom.


	3. Third Time's the Charm

A/N: Final part of this "trilogy" - now for full threesome smut.

* * *

**Third Time's the Charm**

The school was eerily quiet as Haru walked along the corridors, it feeling ever so slightly wrong to be in the halls after hours. It also felt cold and he pulled his hoodie tighter around his chest as he looked at his phone once again to see the message.

/School. 21.45./

That was all Makoto had sent and while it wasn't unusual for their messages to be brief - it was briefer than usual and so Haru had looked at it when he'd received it, puzzled, as he'd sat on his bed. He'd gone home after school, after training and Makoto had left him after a quick kiss - Haru expecting Makoto to appear later, walking into his house without any thought of asking. He had also hoped that maybe Rin would appear, who had just as little thought for his privacy as Makoto, as he had been unable to meet them this last week - Samezuka demanding him to attend extra training.

Yet Makoto hadn't appeared and neither had Rin and it had been getting late when he received the message, Haru looking at it for a moment before he dressed again, leaving his house to walk to Iwatobi High School.

Haru now walked slowly passed classrooms and peered into them but continued as he saw no movement. It was only when he reached his own home room did Haru hear some noise and he paused, cocking his head in the direction of that noise.

There was the sound of pens falling to the floor and rolling, yet there were other sounds and it was those that made Haru's heart hammer in his chest and his mouth become suddenly dry. They were familiar to him, had become familiar to him over the last few months and he walked towards them, a little unsure despite knowing those moans, those pants, the noises that they both made.

The door was slightly ajar and Haru pushed it and his blue eyes widened at the scene. Rin was sat on the teacher's desk, with his legs spread and Makoto in between them. They were both still clothed but Makoto's hands had lifted up Rin's shirt, teasing at his nipples as their mouths devoured each other, their bodies grinding together.

Haru stopped in the doorway, watching, watching the way Makoto's eyes were closed, how his big hands teased and touched Rin, how Rin's hands pulled at Makoto's hair and how he could see they were both hard through layers of fabric – denim in the damn way. For a moment, Haru removed the clothing from the image and thought of how they would look as they were but without the material covering them – Rin's paler skin, his vibrant hair spreading over his face, Makoto's powerful muscles pinning him to the desk, fucking him there, letting Haru watch. Both of them kissing and touching, then looking towards Haru to check whether he was watching and Haru wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away… just as he couldn't now even though they were fully clothed, even though he raised his hand to his mouth instinctively as Rin turned, his lips slipping from Makoto's and levelling Haru with a red eyed stare.

"You took your time," Rin said and Makoto turned too after sliding his lips down Rin's throat one last time.

He could only swallow back an answer as Rin pushed Makoto off him, walking toward Haru, circling him as though he smelt blood and maybe he had as Haru knew he felt hot and though Rin only touched him lightly, fingertips on his shoulders, he felt their warmth even through his hoodie.

"You wanted this," Rin teased as he paused behind him, his body up against Haru's back and a hand slid down the zipper of the hoodie.

His eyes lifted to where Makoto stood, now leaning his tall frame against the desk, silhouetted against the light from outside, and he saw the look of want and affection in green eyes despite the distance.

And he now knew why - why the text message - as Rin helped him remove the hoodie, followed by a hand slowly sliding down the zipper of his jeans. As Rin had teased him one night, one night that he'd snuck out of Samezuka and Makoto was staying out beyond curfew. Teased him about the fantasies that had started it all – what he'd imagined in the tub that Makoto had acted on and then what had brought them to where they were now – the three of them in the dark at the school.

Haru had been laid on Makoto's chest, the slow rise and fall of his breathing reassuring as well as the thudding of his heart, while Rin was curled up against Haru's side, his arm around both of them, his mouth at Haru's shoulder.

Rin had asked him, breathing across his skin, "What did you think about… before?"

Before meant before everything – before Makoto walked in, before Makoto and Rin teamed up on him, and Haru, comfortable in the post-coital high, had revealed once he'd thought about the school, about Makoto on his knees, about Rin behind him, biting down and his fingers sliding down his lower back, slipping inside… and that was what was happening now, Haru figured but then the mood was different to fantasy. Everything sharper, clearer, the feel of Rin's fingers and his lips against his neck, the way Makoto looked, his eyes focused, and Haru murmured a few words.

"What is this?"

"This is what you wanted," Makoto said and he stepped forward to where Haru stood with Rin and he felt a hand brush at his face. "All three of us. Together. Here."

Makoto punctuated his words with a kiss, a gentle brush of lips and Haru shuddered as he felt Rin's hand slide from his abs, down to where he'd opened his jeans and he stroked there, taking Haru to fully hard with a sure touch, stood helpless in between them.

It was the combined torture that Haru both loved and hated, that he could be so needy, them sharing looks over his shoulder as though they planned and plotted things, bringing him to his knees both metaphorically and in reality – though not this time.

He wasn't on his knees now, instead, he was stood as Rin laid back on the desk, Haru's fingers having prepared him, Rin's eyes closed and his teeth gritted at first as Haru's dick slid inside. Rin's body was tense until Haru reached out, sliding a hand, slick with lube up the length of his cock and Rin's pants and grunts were loud in the silence of the classroom and only became louder when Haru pushed further into his body. Each inch forward was slow, steady, sensual and he felt Rin's fingers at his shoulders, impatient, but Haru continued at his own pace until he was fully inside, leaning over then to meet Rin's lips, their kiss full of nipping and biting, drawing a little blood.

They paused, Haru gazing down at how Rin looked in the darkness, his pale chest, his abdominal muscles fluttering and he continued a slow slide along the length of his dick as he adjusted, as they waited in anticipation, his other hand moving to Rin's hand, holding his fingers as he felt Makoto behind him, aligning himself, and Haru's head fell back onto Makoto's shoulder, a deep groan escaping his lips as he felt Makoto, a familiar feeling now yet always so intense, so much more than the fingers that had stretched and scissored within him, Makoto so hot and hard and close.

Rin moved, only a little and Haru panted, almost unable to withstand the sensations that skittered over his skin, and when Makoto brought two hands to his hips, holding him hard, hard enough to leave bruises but perfect, just what Haru wanted, he was lost, so damn lost. At first their movements stuttered, finding a rhythm between three bodies tricky but Makoto led it, holding tightly, Haru trying to keep his eyes open to see Rin's reaction, to see where their hands held onto each other tightly as Makoto fucked them both.

Breathing was hard, thinking was hard beyond the pure pleasure of being with the two people Haru cared about, thought about, fantasied about. Rin threw his head back and Haru leaned over to lick at his abs, licking at sweat, his hand still teasing his cock as Makoto's pace slowed, stalled a little, knowing it was going to be over too quick if he didn't. His fingers traced patterns over Haru's back until he returned to standing, allowing Makoto to kiss at his neck, to mouth at where his pulse was and Rin looked up as Haru had stopped moving and his hand had stalled.

Rin quirked one eyebrow and smirked. "And you are stopping why?" he asked, frustrated, and Haru heard Makoto chuckle at his ear and then thrust forward, his momentum driving Haru forward into Rin and that stopped the smirk that had appeared on Rin's face.

It was difficult to find the perfect timing, each body striving for its own release, but they had done this before, Rin holding tight onto the desk to push himself back into Haru as they found some synchronicity, sweat sliding down Haru's neck. Haru felt every part of him tense and tighten as he instinctively moved forward, his body unable to take the overload of Makoto fucking him deep while he was so deep inside Rin. His head went forward, sweaty hair obscuring his vision as he came, his cock pulsing and he reached to Rin's dick, taking him in his fist, as he felt Makoto thrust again and again, until he too came, the feeling of his release making Haru moan as he slid his thumb against the tip of Rin's cock bringing him over the edge too, the feel of his cum sticky against Haru's fingers.

His legs felt weak, weaker than if he'd swum for hours and as they pulled out, separated, sticky and slick with each other's sweat and cum, Haru almost fell over if not for Makoto wrapping his strong arms around him, pulling him close as Rin hopped off the desk, joining them in the embrace.

"Was reality better than fantasy?" Rin asked, that little look that Haru liked – that small smile that hinted at a dozen wicked ideas – on his lips.

"Yeah," Haru answered.

And with that he dragged Rin for a kiss before turning his attention to Makoto, both of their kisses perfect but different, the heat and aggression of Rin and the gentle sensual slide of Makoto. Their lips parting he looked between them both and smiled.

"You are always better than fantasy."

It was true. The reality was always better than anything he could imagine as between Makoto and Rin was where Haru belonged.


End file.
